


Bliss

by LifelessTooth



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Ghost Sex, Naga, Oral Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifelessTooth/pseuds/LifelessTooth
Summary: The instructions for the Beacon initiation was simple: students were to be launched into the Emerald Forest, engage their own landing strategy, partner up with the first person they made eye contact with, and retrieve a relic together. The first thing Pyrrha makes eye contact with has a very different idea, however...





	1. An introduction to the Emerald Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to writing smutfics, and honestly, I'm mostly writing this because various rps I've done have inspired me to do so.  
> Expect lots of throatplay.

The redheaded huntress-in-training flew through the air like a long range arrow, making sure to study as much as she could of the treeline before she started losing altitude. Barely a second later, she was diving into the thick green brush like a missile, using her shield to brace herself against the trees to slow her decent, smashing through three rather large trunks before landing on a big sturdy branch. She quickly rose to her feet and brought her rifle out to try and track the descent of the various other students that were hurtling through the skies as part of the initiation challenge for Beacon Academy. It wasn’t hard to spot the goofy blonde boy she met earlier, as he was the only student screaming on his way down. Without hesitation, she pulled the rifle away with one hand as it transformed into a spear, took aim, and launched it at Jaune with her usual precision. A moment later, the boy was pinned to the side of a tree a hundred feet in the air, the spear having caught him by the hood of his jacket. She could hear a slightly annoyed, but still grateful “Thank you” echo through the forest, prompting her to reply with a somewhat embarrassed “I’m sorry!”

 

The students were each tasked with partnering up with the first person they saw, and Pyrrha now knew her’s was about a 2 mile walk north. With her goal in mind, she began climbing down the tree and landing on the forest floor, before breaking into a sprint.

 

She should have known better than to run through unknown territory completely unarmed, but the idea of her teachers throwing their students into an extremely dangerous area seemed too ridiculous to be true. Surely there wouldn’t be more than a few measly grimm in her way- her thoughts were interrupted when she tripped on the root of a tree and fell on her face. Fortunately, only her pride was hurt, and she sat up to get a look at the tree that bested her, but was confused when she saw there was no root for her to have tripped on. She rose to her feet, and shook her head, thinking she must have just tripped over her own feet. “Yeah… let’s not tell anyone about that when I get back…”

 

She ignored it all and got back on track, taking things a bit slower now, so as to not trip so foolishly agai- her feet were snagged again before she could even finish the thought, now more frustrated with herself than ever. Before she could react, however, the root quickly wrapped around her ankles and bound them together, then pulled her away behind the treeline and lifted her several feet into the air, upside down.

 

“What is this?!” she cried out in a panic. She tried to reach for the tendril to free herself, but something else caught her arms and pulled them together behind her back. Her captor spun its prize around to let her get a better look at it. It definitely wasn’t a tree, but rather a large serpent-like creature she had never seen before. It had a human torso and arms - one of which was holding her wrists together behind her back. Just beneath his hips is where his long, snake-like tail began, and although she couldn’t see it all, she could reasonably assume it was around 50 feet long. His entire body was covered in dark gray scales, with olive green accents running down the length of his tail. The feature that stuck out the most, however, had to be the Cobra head, looking down at the captive redhead with its bright green eyes.

 

Pyrrha was still somewhat disoriented from being upside down, but the shock and horror on her face was impossible to miss. It was almost a full minute before she thought to struggle, not that it even mattered - the creature had her in a firm grip that not even someone as strong as herself could get out of.

 

“Let me go!” she demanded. The creature ignored her, instead examining her body as its tail slowly slithered up her legs, coiling around the limbs, then reaching out to wrap itself around her wrists and freeing the hand that bound them previously. It lifted her up a few feet, bringing their faces level with one another as it studied her face. “Beautiful…”

 

The redheaded girl blushed ever so softly, with a deeply confused look on her face. “What do you mean? What even are you?!” The serpentine creature smiled and lowered her back down a little, her face leveled with his hips. That’s when she saw them. Two large snake penises, protruding from a slit just below the base of his tail. They were at least a foot long, and had rough ridgelines at every inch, but both shafts seemed to be covered in some kind of lubricant. It didn’t take long for her to realize what the creature had in mind for her. “What the hell do you think you’re-” she was interrupted by its rather large hand clasping the back of her head and pushing her down onto its left cock.

 

It growled softly as she took three inches into her mouth. She bit down on the shaft as hard as she could, but its skin was so thick that it made no difference to the creature as it slowly pushed her down another inch, invading her warm, moist throat, and giving her a thorough taste of his slimy length. If the lubricant didn’t taste as sweet as it did, she might have been more uncomfortable, but as much as she was ashamed to admit it, she found herself liking this a little. There was something about this creature that made her feel welcoming towards it, despite her every instinct telling her this was wrong.

 

“Mmm…” She couldn’t help herself as pleasant moans escaped her mouth, and the creature responded by slowly pushing her inch by inch to his base. Her eyes were wide as each hard ridge popped into her throat. She should have been in unspeakable pain, but instead she fell in love with the feeling of his snake cock stuffing her throat.

 

The creature gently pet her with one hand, while the other moved to her back and started stripping her of her chest armor, letting it fall to the ground as he cupped her breasts. Pyrrha should have hated this invasion of her body, but instead, she wished she could verbally ask it to do so. What is happening? Why does this feel so good? The creature held her head down for several minutes, yet somehow she seemed to be able to breathe just fine- not that she minded at all. She instinctively lunged her tongue out along the shaft, coating it in even more of the slimy, delicious lube. That must be it! she thought, This thing’s lube must have some magical property to it, keep its prey in submission by suppressing pain and boosting pleasure. Must somehow be allowing me to breathe as well…

 

Well if she was going to be pleasured so thoroughly, she may as well go all the way. She did her best to bob her head up and down the shaft, quickly gaining her captor’s attention, as he brought both hands to either side of her head and pulling her off until only the tip rested in her mouth. To its surprise, she pushed herself back down a few inches all on her own. Her goal was quickly understood by the creature, and he gently thrusted her back down to his hips with a smile on his face.

 

Pyrrha was in a state of unholy bliss as the creature gently humped her face. She barely even noticed that she was starting to cum from the treatment- little drops of her juices trickled down her waist and her new friend thought it fair to return her favor by burying its long serpent tongue into her pussy and savoring her taste almost as much as she savored his. “Aughh-mmm…~” His other cock slid against her deeply blushing face, practically caressing her like a good pet as she eagerly took his entire shaft with each thrust, loving every moment of it.

 

Some time had passed during her gentle deepthroating. Minutes? Hours? It didn’t matter to her, but after a while, the cocks she had fallen in love with began to throb. He pulled her off his shaft until only his tip remained in her mouth, then gave her the gift she had long awaited for as he spurted a load of hot cum onto her tongue. It flowed continuously as he began gently humping her again, spilling out of her mouth as it shot deep down her throat, thoroughly coating the girl’s soft warm insides with his hot spunk.

 

She loved every second of it.

 

After about a minute of continuous release, he finally pulled her off his cock completely, and lifted her right side up, coiling his tail around, up to her navel, but letting her arms free. He let her ride out her orgasms, and licked his own cum off her face as she faded back to her senses. She rubbed her eyes, then looked up at him.  
“Ah, you’ve finally calmed down, I see.” The creature suddenly had a very welcoming demeanor, and he pulled her into a loving embrace. “I’m terribly sorry for my rude introduction, but I’ve been in a desperate heat for weeks, and couldn’t control myself when I saw such a beautiful girl running by…”

 

Pyrrha looked up at him, completely speechless at the creature’s sudden and drastic change in behavior. “I… I don’t even know what to say…”

 

“I know, I should have been more polite, and I certainly shouldn’t have thrust myself onto you like that.” She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, trying to formulate a response to what just happened. “I understand if you want to kill me now…”

 

“What?” She was perplexed by the suggestion. “I mean, if it hurt, then yes, I would have been struggling, finding some way to kill you as quickly as possible to make it stop…” She looked up at him, and met his eyes. “But it didn’t hurt. Quite the opposite, really. I think it had something to do with the slime covering your cocks.”

 

He relaxed a little, as it seemed now that she was okay with him. “Yes, my lubricant has some magical properties to enhance the sexual experience for both of us.” He ran his hand through her bright red hair. “So I take it you aren’t mad?”

 

“No, I’m honestly very thankful, really.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “This whole situation turned out infinitely better than I immediately feared, and if you don’t mind…” She blushed deeply and paused for a moment before continuing, “I would like to be your mate…”

 

The request took the serpent by surprise, and he smiled at the thought. “I would love that.” He looked into her loving eyes and ran his hand through her hair again. “Just so you know, humans and nagas are not compatible, so we wouldn’t be able to bare children…” 

 

Pyrrha was relieved to hear that, of course, but she wouldn’t want to offend. “That’s alright… So long as we can have sex like that regularly…”

 

“Oh, but of course! Anything for my beautiful mate~” He eagerly pulled her up to his face and kissed her, both of them smiling happily, before he flipped her onto her side and pressed his cocks against both of her holes. This took her by surprise, but she was happy to oblige as he pushed into her. It was bliss as her pussy was filled, but there was a sharp pain in her ass as he pushed in through there as well, though it only lasted for a moment before the lube took effect and soothed it into bliss as well.

 

“Whoa, still excited, are we?” She calmly joked as he casually began humping her once again. “Oh, I just realized I never asked your name.”

 

“My name?” His tail curled upwards to give her a place to rest her head as they made love. “Well, I’ve never had a name…”

 

Her toes curled as he slammed the full lengths of each shaft into her. “Ahh!~” She softly screamed in pleasure, then tried to compose herself enough to utter a proper response. “Well then… I guess I’ll have to give you a name. How about…” He slammed against her g-spot, overloading her senses into a state of- “Bliss! Ah… I’ll call you Bliss~”

 

He thought it over for a moment, then smiled. “Bliss… I like it!” He sped up his thrusts with excitement, and Pyrrha knew she couldn’t have picked a better name. He leaned down on top of her and slid his tongue along her face lovingly, and she turned to meet it with her own, inviting him to a loving kiss, which he happily accepted.

 

It was difficult to describe the sensation of a snake tongue slithering around in your throat, but then again, it was equally difficult to describe the feeling of a snake cock fucking each of your holes. It was maybe a foot and a half long, and had a very smooth surface, which was coated in the same lubricant as his cocks, ensuring Pyrrha felt nothing but pure ecstasy as he explored her throat and thoroughly fucked her. Before they knew it, he released another load of spunk deep inside her, in both holes, although this time, he pulled out and came onto her bare body, painting her stomach, breasts, and face white with his warm cum.

 

They laid there for several minutes before Pyrrha scooped some up with her fingers and spread it onto her tongue, savoring the delicious taste. Bliss’s tail bound her arms above her head and lifted her up, her feet dangling innocently off the ground as he explored her body and cleaned up his mess. She looked down lovingly at her mate, making no complaint as he thoroughly licked her clean. He spun her around and spread her cheeks apart, then buried his tongue into her rear, coiling it around in his own spunk, touching her in such sensitive spots that she whimpered in pleasure, the sound of which was like music to Bliss’s ears.

 

He let her back down, setting her face up on top of him as he played with her breasts. They lost track of time, but it was starting to get dark, and Pyrrha knew the others would worry about her. “Bliss, this has day has been indescribably fantastic-” His tongue slithered up and cuddled her cheek. “I want to do this again as soon as we can… but I need to leave for now.”

 

“I understand, my love.” He helped her onto her feet, which were a little wobbly after the day’s events. “Tomorrow, if you’re able, we can spend the day mating once more. I live in a small cave east of here”

 

Pyrrha quickly put her armor back on. “A cave east of here… alright, I’ll keep that in mind…” she went up to kiss him one last time. “I promise I’ll be there~” She said, before heading back to Beacon.


	2. Getting the geist of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first creature Pyrrha met in the forest seemed nice enough- certainly knew the best way to treat her, that's for sure. There are far more than just nagas in the Emerald Forest, however, as our red haired friend is about to learn... or is there?

Pyrrha walked through the forest with filthy thoughts flooding her mind.

She loved the previous day she spent with her new naga mate, and knew she absolutely had to visit him again today.

As she made her way to his den, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was being watched... Bliss surely would have revealed himself to her, but maybe he wanted to toy with her for a bit, a thought Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at. Suddenly there was movement in the corner of her eye- a gray blur that swooped between the trees faster than she could track. "Bliss, is that you, love?" she asked with trepidation in her voice. There was no response, not even the subtle *hiss* of his snake tongue.

_Dammit..._ she thought,  _why didn't I bring my weapons?_ She quickened her pace, trying to put a logical pin on it. It was probably just a bird that she spooked... yeah, that was it. A moment later, the gray blur flashed right in front of her before disappearing again.

_Fuck..._ She was quick to recognize the creature that was stalking her from one of Professor Port's textbooks- a Geist. Without hesitating, she ducked into a nearby bush, hoping it was focused on hunting something else, but it was obvious that wasn't the case, as it now had taken a fully humanoid form in front of her.

It looked like a semi-transparent man, about a foot taller than her, and with a strong, yet lean physique. Wavy black hair draped over his left eye like some emo kid, although it helped to highlight his yellow eyes and sinister smile as he looked down at her. "Hello again, my beautiful mate~", he said with an all too familiar voice.

Pyrrha's eyes widened at the realization. "Bliss?" He nodded and licked his lips, then sat down beside her. "How are you..."

"Did I not tell you? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, I can be very forgetful in my naga form."

"Your 'naga' form? You mean you can take other forms?"

"Yes. I'm very sorry I didn't inform you yesterday, but I'm really what you might call a geist spirit. I can take the form of just about anything, except inanimate objects."

Pyrrha's mouth was agape in surprise. "Wow, that's a lot to take in..." She looked the spirit up and down, finding herself transfixed on his crotch- something Bliss quickly noticed.

"Do you like my basic form?" He asked with a smirk, as a cock began growing from the blank area of his body. "I have a lot of tricks to show you~"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled at the obvious proposition. "Is that so? Well in that case, I can't wait to see them all for myself..."

"I'm glad to hear you say that..." He smiled and stood up, leaving his fully erect cock leveled with her face. "Because you'll be getting to know me all night~"

Pyrrha smiled, but she suddenly found herself unable to move, as if her body had suddenly been put on autopilot.  _ **Don't worry, my love, just introducing the first trick to you...**_ Bliss was speaking directly into her own mind! He laid his cock against her face and gazed lovingly into her eyes.  _ **I know your every desire, but just to be sure, I want to make sure you want this too.**_ She paused for a moment and willed herself to gulp- only to find even that impulse out of her control.  _I-I'm not quite sure..._ she thought aloud.

_**Good**_.

All of the sudden, her mouth was open, and the cock was laid upon her tongue. It tasted as good as his naga cock, and had a similar thin layer of natural lubricant, and she knew instantly that she should have answered with a more honest "yes". Regardless of what she said, Bliss already knew her in and out, and wasted no time in pulling her head all the way down to his hips. Gods, she loved this feeling- a wonderful cock stretching her throat, watching those hips get closer, smelling the hormones welling up inside them both as he cupped his hands over her ears and deafened her to everything but the sounds of soft wet squishing flooding out of her throat. Her loving mate was gentle, moving slowly to help her get accommodated to the spectral shaft as he pulled her in and out inch by inch.

A week ago, Pyrrha had never given much thought to the topic of sex, much less specific kinks, and yet Bliss had decided her fascinations for her after one afternoon, now devoting himself to act on them for her, like the loving creature he is.  ** _Aww, you really mean that?_**   He chuckled and started speeding up his thrusts.

_Oh yeah, I forgot you could read my thoughts..._ _I guess that explains why you went straight for the throat~_ He smiled and continued casually humping her, his tongue slipping out of his mouth and letting drops of drool fall on Pyrrha's face, not that she minded at all.

**_Mmm... your throat is just so delightful, and I know how much you love my cock~_** He forced her to lean back so he could stand over her and thrust himself into her throat more thoroughly.  _ **Speaking of which...**_ The throbbing lump of muscle in her throat tensed up for a moment before flooding the girl's throat with his warm cum, hot enough to feel every drop pour deep into her and spill out onto her face.  _ **A treat for your good behavior...**_ his thoughts flooded her mind like ecstasy, and he continued humping while still pumping a few more gulps into her.

_Oh Gods, this is amazing..._ She blushed as her body was suddenly lifted into the air, still face level with Bliss's hips to receive her throat fucking. A pair of disembodied hands appeared and got to work unlatching her chest plate and letting it fall to the ground, then did the same to her arms as another pair pried the armor off her legs. The hands grabbed onto her wrists and ankles as a third pair rested on her hips and slowly pulled her crimson skirt down to her knees, letting them dangle freely as Bliss conjured another cock and prodded her pussy tauntingly.  _Oh, you tease~_

He chuckled and pushed his way into her sopping wet cunt, a full foot of ghost cock thrusting in and out of her from both ends. Her body shivered with pleasure as he used her, and Bliss generated another head, floating down beside her own to kiss her cheek sweetly. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked aloud.

_Never been better~_ She responded gleefully, still unable to speak due to the shaft thrusting in and out of her. The floating head smiled and licked her cheek. She thought it was gross, but he knew she loved it.  _Mmm... I could stay here forever..._

_**Oh? As much as I would love that, what about your friends?**_  Another pair of hands appeared and squeezed her breasts tenderly.  _ **If you want to bring them with you next time, I'd be happy to please them as well.**_

Pyrrha's eyes widened, and she unexpectedly gagged on his cock for a brief moment.  _I hadn't thought of that... I guess it's pretty selfish of me to keep you all for myself... How would you plan on going about that?_

**_You leave that to me..._** His cocks tensed up again and pumped another warm meal into her throat and pussy, then laid her down on the ground and relinquished control of her body. "It's getting pretty late now, I don't want to keep you too long."

She looked up at the sky, not realizing how dark it was already. "It's alright, I don't need to be back until tomorrow afternoon." She started picking up her armor, acting as if she wasn't just spit-roasted by a ghost. "Although I hear there's a cozy naga den not too far from here~"

Bliss smiled and transformed into his naga form. "You really like snake cock, don't you?" He swept her off her feet and carried her to the den. Upon entering, he wrapped his tail around his mate's ankles and pulled her into the air upside down, just like when he first caught her. Her smile was infectious, and she leaned forward to kiss him. He cupped his hands around her head and slithered his tongue deep into her throat to tease her. His twin penises extended out of his waistline as he pulled her back down to face them.

"Mmm... my two favorite friends~" She said jokingly.

"You really love being deepthroated..." His tail coiled around her arms, pinning them behind her back as he grabbed her head. "You're going to be spending the night kissing my hips, understand?"

She smiled and licked the tip of one of them. "I wouldn't have it any other way~"

"Good girl." He pulled her head down each ridge very gently, inch by inch, until she was at his base. The other cock laid against her face, throbbing just as hard as the one in her throat. _Thank god for the magical lubricant,_ she thought, as he began fucking her properly.

They laid there for the rest of the night, Bliss occasionally pumping a load of cum into her without ceasing his thrusts. It was certainly an odd way to show their love for each other, but it was what they both wanted.


End file.
